


presenting batfam! now with more gay.

by spookyzeus



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Arab Damian Wayne, Batfamily Social Media (DCU), Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Social Media, Texting, Twitter, bruce cares for his children, fight me, jason was dead but hes ok now, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyzeus/pseuds/spookyzeus
Summary: Bruce loves his kids, he really does. And because he loves his kids, he enforces a "no muting phones" rule to make sure he'll never miss out on any potential bad situations. But when he's sat in his office sporting a headache strong enough to rival Clark, he really regrets it.-aka a batfam social media fic
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Justice League & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 17
Kudos: 523





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> I've read so many of these fics and i just had to do one of my own. Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dick - 23  
> jason - 19  
> tim - 17  
> damian - 13
> 
> this is likely to be a little out of character but the purpose of this fic is to show the familial relationship between the batfam. bruce is a GOOD father and the kids love their dad.

Damian: FATHER

Bruce: what is it damian? im working 

Damian: i demand you un adopt drake this instant

Bruce: im not going to un-adopt your brother 

Damian: he is a disgrace to this family

Timbo: im turning 18 next year and then ill be out of your hair brat

Bruce: tim you're not going anywhere

Bruce: im keeping you until you're 35 and thats final 

Dick: and them im keeping you until you're 50

Bruce: whats got you fighting this time? 

Bruce: didnt you settle this at breakfast

Damian: we did but drake is constantly trying to vex me

Timbo: I WAS SAT DOWN IN MY ROOM THE WHOLE TIME

Timbo: he just burst in there and tried to chop my head off with his stupid sword

Damian: its called a katana you imbecile

Damian: and you know what you did

Timbo: i really do not

Dick: well dami i think next time you're angry at someone you should talk to them first? if timmy has no idea what he did to make you angry then the problem isnt going to get solved is it? 

Damian: hm

Bruce: i believe you should apologise to your brother damian 

Timbo: and next time dont try to chop my fucking head off

Damian: fine.

Damian: i apologise

Dick: see that wasnt so hard was it? 

Jason: actually i think he just burst into flames

Damian: todd i will end you pathetic life for a second time

Bruce: jay dont antagonise him

Bruce: damian relax he's just teasing you

Damian: whatever

Bruce: can i go back to work now? is that all the emergencies i need to tend to? 

Damian: when are you going to come home

Bruce: hopefully for about 4ish

Dick: dami misses u </3

Damian: i do not! 

Damian: i merely want to know so that i can talk to father about patrol tonight

Jason: oh please you looked like a kicked puppy when b left

Timbo: well it is saturday and b is SUPPOSED to stay home with us for movie night

Bruce: i know i know and im sorry 

Bruce: i got called in for an emergency meeting

Timbo: do i need to come in?? 

Timbo: what happened

Bruce: its alright you dont need to worry

Bruce: we should have it wrapped up soon enough

Bruce: why dont you and damian queue up the movies you wanna watch for when i get back?

Damian: we are watching lion king first 

Jason: we've seen it 12 times already fuck

Timbo: pick something else for my sanity please

Damian: hm

Damian: nope 

Dick: come on jaybird lets help them pick out some movies

Jason: we're watching it 2 first 

Bruce: i'll be home as soon as i can 


	2. two

Jason: gonna be home late 

Bruce: how late? 

Jason: just late 

Bruce: you wanna tell me where and what you're doing? 

Jason: nah

Bruce: jason

Jason: deal with it

Bruce: alright 

Bruce: get home safe

Jason: whatever 

\- 

Dick: good morning!! 

Dick: Jaybird you get home okay? 

Timbo: hes not at the manor

Timbo: i didnt know he was supposed to stay over

Damian: well it seems he told father but didnt show up 

Bruce: ive been ringing him but hes not picking up 

Dick: dont worry b im sure hes okay

Dick: maybe he got drunk and went to his apartment instead

Bruce: he switched his tracker off

Bruce: god fucking damn it jason 

Timbo: why dont we just check his apartment

Dick: ill stop by before work

Bruce: you need to get to work

Dick: he's okay dad

Bruce you dont know that

Dick: ill be by his apartment in 10 

Bruce: me too

Timbo: if hes there hes gonna be so pissed you guys broke in 

Bruce: id rather he pissed at me than fucking dead somewhere without me knowing

Dick: almost there

Bruce: dont text and drive dick

Dick: im a professional texter and driver b :) 

Dick: im kidding voice to text is a godsend

Damian: well?? are you at todd's apartment yet? 

Bruce: going in now

Dick: hes okay 

Dick: [picture of jason laying fully clothed and drooling on the floor by the couch]

Damian: so its seems he was just drunk 

Timbo: hah he looks so stupid

Timbo: thank you for the blackmail material

\- (few hours later)

Jason: what the fuck

Jason: first of all tim you better fucking delete that picture

Jason: second of all

Jason: YOU BROKE INTO MY APARTMENT

Timbo: never

Timbo: its going on the wayne christmas card :) 

Dick: sorry jay :( you worried us

Jason: not like i havent disappeared for a few hours before 

Damian: well you died last time

Damian: so i assume that was why father was so concerned

Bruce: you were being very cryptic last night so i thought you were going out as red hood for a case 

Bruce: i know you dont like sharing territories

Dick: sorry little wing!

Dick: oop my boss is giving me the stink eye brb

Bruce: is he giving you trouble? 

Bruce: ill get him fired

Timbo: well dick SHOULD be doing his job

Jason: you're such a rich brat b

Bruce: i know

Damian: well father is a wayne

Damian: its what he deserves

Jason: and you're the only one who thinks that

Damian: as fathers favourite child its only acceptable

Jason: now hold on

Jason: last night CLEARLY shows im the favourite

Bruce: boys you know i have no favourites

Timbo: yeah yeah no one asked u b

Timbo: who does dad spend all of his time with?? me

Damian: thats because you're always annoying him

Bruce: no one annoys me

Damian: shush father

Jason: this isnt about you bruce

\- 

Dick: i thik im dads favourite :) 

**Author's Note:**

> Consider leaving me Kudos and comments! It really does help motivate me to continue and is a great way to show writers that u like their work <3 I appreciate you reading!


End file.
